Vs. Mewtwo 2
Vs. Mewtwo 2 is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 10/31/2015. Story The Magnet Train is barreling down the underground railroad, with battles going on inside the first two cabins. Rocket Grunts use Furret, Sneasel, Tentacruel, Dunsparce, Grimer and Kingler to combat the gym leaders. Misty’s Chinchou releases a Spark attack, electrocuting many opponents. Erika’s Tangela, Brock’s Geodude, Lt. Surge’s Magnemite, Blaine’s Magmar, Koga’s Golbat and Franklin’s Exeggcute all fight Grunts. The Johto leaders engage as well, with Falkner’s Murkrow, Whitney’s Ursaring, Chuck’s Hitmontop, Morty’s Misdreavus, Clair’s Kingdra, Bugsy’s Yanma and Jasmine’s Forretress. Proton is there with his Weezing, which releases a Gunk Shot, forming an energy trash bag at them. Jasmine: Forretress! Intercept! Forretress moves forward, taking the Gunk Shot with no harm done. Proton: Look at you lot! You’re all disorganized in a frenzy attack. How does it feel to be the powerless ones?! Clair: You’re the ones who can’t handle us! Voice: Guys, guys, what’s all the fighting about? The group turns, as they see Vance walking in from the third cabin. Giovanni’s Persian walks along side him. Koga: Vance. The current Kanto Champion. What trickery is this? Vance: Oh, no trick! I am genuinely here to rub this in all your guys’ face. Misty: That voice. I thought it was familiar on TV, but now I recognize it! Cobalt? Vance laughs, as he reaches for his face, Ditto Transforming back into its original form. Cobalt laughs at them, Ditto on his shoulder. Cobalt: Good job, Misty! Yes. I, Vance, am really the second in command of Team Rocket! We’ve been preparing this day for years now, and I am so glad you are here to see it. Misty: See what? Cobalt: My rise to supremacy before your demise. Persian, Power Gem! The gem on Persian’s head glows red, firing a Power Gem at Chinchou, hitting it hard. Geodude and Exeggcute fly forward, as Persian’s claws glow black, as it extends them as Shadow Claw, knocking both of them down. Ursaring roars and charges, as Ditto Transforms into Ursaring, catching it and throwing it down. Cobalt: Alright. Who’s next? Fire Blast strikes Ditto Ursaring, knocking it down and it transforming back. Misdreavus appears in front of Persian, releasing Confuse Ray, Persian getting disoriented. Kingdra fires Dragon Pulse, which hits Proton’s Weezing, knocking it out of the air. Proton returns Weezing, scowling. Proton: Sir, should I initiate the final steps? Cobalt: (Sighs) Go ahead. Proton retreats to the third car, as he chooses Voltorb, it landing on the connecting bolt. Voltorb Self Destructs, blowing the bolt, pushing the third car in the opposite direction. Cobalt stands towards the door, returning Persian, while Ditto climbs onto his back, Transforming into a backpack. Cobalt: I really enjoyed our time here. But I must be going. Cobalt jumps, no longer being carried by the Magnet Train. He goes out the door at a high velocity, when Ditto opens a parachute, him slowing down drastically, then running along the track to slow down. He moves off to the side, grinning. Cobalt: Rest in peace. The Magnet Train heads straight for the cave wall, the tunnel not having been dug out any further. Bugsy: We’re going to crash! Franklin: Can we stop this thing? Lt. Surge is in the first car, looking at the controls. A Kingler appears behind him, striking the controls with Crabhammer. Magnemite shocks Kingler with Thunder Wave, pushing it back. Lt. Surge: Not with that. Magnemite! Try to activate the breaks with Magnet Bomb! Magnemite: Mag. Magnemite lowers itself to the floor, pressing its magnets to the ground. It releases a magnetic pulse wave, triggering the breaks. The breaks screech as they work to stop the train, sliding down the tracks. Brock: It’s not going to catch it in time! Chuck: Then I’ll get in front of it and stop it myself! The ground crumbles outside, as a giant rock tail breaks out of the ground, wrapping around the Magnet Train. A Giant Onix, with a scar on its face Digs out of the ground, pulling on the train. It slows down at a fastened pace, slowing down and simply tapping the end of the tunnel. All the trainers, gym leader and Rocket Grunts alike, sigh with relief. Cobalt, watching a distance away now, yells in frustration. Cobalt: No, no, no! They were all supposed to die! That was my plan! No! Ditto comes off Cobalt’s back, looking upset. It detects something, and Transforms into a Machamp. It collides with Machamp, the two wrestling as Cobalt turns. Cobalt: What?! Machamp lifts Ditto Machamp, then slams it into the ground with Vital Throw. Cobalt is terrified, as he returns Ditto. He tries to run, when he bumps into Bruno, being knocked to the ground. Bruno: Hello, Vance. Or do you prefer Cobalt? Cobalt: Bruno. Heh, here I was worried it was Lance. Cobalt stands up, dusting himself off. Cobalt: So, what? You going to take me down? Arrest me? Bruno: You are a danger, and should be taken down. Cobalt: I beat you once, Bruno! And I’ll do it ag! Bruno punches Cobalt in the face, him dazed and falling over. Bruno shakes his wrist out, looking at Cobalt. Bruno: Now, to get him back. End Scene Giovanni looks into the announcer’s box, seeing Petrel immobilized, while Conway and Houndoom look out the window. Giovanni: Worthless. Archer, get into the announcer’s box. Finish what Petrel obviously couldn’t do. Archer: With pleasure. Go Lugia! Lugia howls angrily, approaching the announcer’s box. It’s struck by an Ice Beam from the side, as it turns towards the source. Pryce rides on Articuno, which screeches with pride. Pryce: I must say, Giovanni, this was a very thought out ploy. However, it counted on your opponents being weaker than you, not your equals. Giovanni: None of you are my equal! That Articuno is weaker than Lugia! That pitiful trainer there, Giovanni gasps, as the smoke over the arena fades. Ian, Bayleef, Feraligatr, Cyndaquil, Dunsparce, Delibird and Tyrogue are standing there, all their faces set with determinations. Giovanni: Impossible! Pryce: I’ll leave him to you. Articuno, Ice Beam! Articuno fires Ice Beam, hitting Lugia. Articuno flies away, Lugia giving chase after it. Lugia fires an Aeroblast after Articuno, flying to follow it. Giovanni watches as Articuno and Lugia fly away. Giovanni: You really want to be crushed by my power? Ian: We’ll see. Harrison’s Houndoom is hit by a Hitmonlee’s Rolling Kick, defeated. Harrison returns it, as the Grunt laughs. Grunt: Nail him! Harrison: Blaziken! Go! Harrison opens a Pokéball, choosing Blaziken, its mask and hair long. Blaziken: Blaze! Harrison: Hit it with Blaze Kick! Blaziken’s foot lights on fire, as it kicks a kicking Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee is hit hard, dropping and crashing into its trainer. Harrison: Yeah! That’s the way to do it! Blaziken: Blaze! An explosion occurs, as Harrison runs to the railing, seeing the battle between Giovanni and Ian. Delibird spins, releasing a Blizzard that surrounds Ian and his team, while Cyndaquil spins with Flame Wheel, superheating it and creating a mist smokescreen. The Armored Pokémon charges a large Shadow Ball, throwing it at the mist. A Grass Pledge tower shoots up out of the mist, Shadow Ball crashing and exploding into him. Feraligatr fires Water Gun, it colliding with a silver force field around the Armored Pokémon. Ian: Safeguard. The Armored Pokémon uses Psychic, blowing the mist away. Ian, Bayleef and Feraligatr are there, as Delibird flies up, carrying something in its tail. Ian: Use Fling! Delibird spins, Flinging Cyndaquil out of its tail. Cyndaquil spins with added velocity with Rollout, crashing into Safeguard. The Armored Pokémon gets ready to use Psychic on Cyndaquil. Harrison: Blaziken, Hi Jump Kick! Blaziken jumps at the Armored Pokémon, going knee first which glows orange. Blaziken crashes into Safeguard, it shaking, though the Armored Pokémon doesn’t flinch. The Armored Pokémon hits Blaziken with Psychic, rocketing it back and crashing into Harrison. The two fly and tumble off their level, falling into the battle below. Gary’s Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, catching them and gently lowering them to the ground. Gary walks up with Blastoise. Harrison: (Coughing up water) Thanks. Gary: Sure. Now, let’s wipe them out. Rocket Grunts wielding a Skarmory and Jolteon approach them, as the two engage. Elise’s Clefairy hops back, dodging a Poison Tail from Ariana’s Arbok. Arbok hisses, as Clefairy hops again. Elise: Meteor Mash, go! Ariana: Wipe it out with Poison Tail! Arbok swings Poison Tail, clashing with Clefairy’s starry yellow fist. Clefairy hops back, Arbok hissing again. Ariana: Give up, little girl! You are light years away from beating me! Elise: Maybe once before. But now, I stand a chance. Use Flash! Clefairy glows pink, as she releases a yellow and pink flash of light, which does damage to Arbok instead of just blinding it. Arbok recovers almost instantly. Elise is intrigued, though caught off guard. Elise: That wasn’t Flash. Though, it didn’t harm Arbok much. Perhaps, a Fairy move? Cyndaquil falls after its attack failed, the Armored Pokémon catching it with Psychic. It launches Cyndaquil skyward, Delibird flying up and catching Cyndaquil. The two fall towards the ground, Delibird barely keeping them hovering above ground. Giovanni: That’s four of your Pokémon. Where are the other two? Dunsparce and Tyrogue are at one of the legs of the Radio Tower, having Dug out of a hole. Dunsparce uses its drill tail to Dig into the leg, weakening it, as Tyrogue weakens the metal with Mach Punch. Tyrogue then strikes with Hi Jump Kick, breaking the leg. The Radio Tower leans, and falls towards Giovanni. The Armored Pokémon catches it with Psychic. Giovanni: I didn’t think you would actually attempt to do harm to me. Ian: You’re not an honorable trainer worthy of mercy. Giovanni: Perhaps you would’ve been a strong Rocket member. But now, you’re just in the way. The Armored Pokémon throws the Radio Tower at Ian and his Pokémon, Feraligatr moving in and catching it. It struggles to hold it up, as Bayleef glows for Grass Pledge. The four are then slammed by a Shadow Ball, Ian, Bayleef, Cyndaquil and Delibird going down. Feraligatr skids back, the Tower getting even closer to crushing the group. Dunsparce Digs out of the ground, catching and pushing on Feraligatr to keep it in place. Tyrogue comes out of the hole, jumping and spinning to strike the Tower with Hi Jump Kick, though it doesn’t budge. Giovanni: Muhahahaha! It’s over, Ian! I sure enjoyed the entertainment. Crush them. The Armored Pokémon increases the power of Psychic, pushing down on the Tower even more. Feraligatr struggles to hold the Tower up, Dunsparce struggling to hold Feraligatr in place. Tyrogue looks torn on what to do, its last attack failing. He turns, seeing Ian only starting to stir, the other Pokémon still down. Tyrogue: Ty, ROGUE! Tyrogue glows blue, as he begins to morph in form, evolving. Ian sits up in time to see it finish evolving. Hitmontop holds its arms up to the air. Hitmontop: HIT, MON, TOP! Ian: Hitmontop. (He smirks) Hi Jump Kick! Hitmontop jumps, slamming the Tower with Hi Jump Kick. The force pushes the Tower off to the side, Feraligatr assisting and tossing it aside, landing beside them. Ian stands, as do Bayleef, Cyndaquil and Delibird, though Bayleef is extremely weak. Hitmontop: Top! (Kicking the air) Hitmon, top, top! Ian: Alright. Everyone, time for our last move. As a team, together! Bayleef glows with a green aura, her ability Overgrow activating. Bayleef manages to stand, getting ready to attack. Giovanni: Ooh? Let’s find out just what you managed to come up with. Ian: Grass Pledge. Ride it and use Present. Bayleef stomps the ground, a Grass Pledge propelling Delibird into the air. Delibird, high above the Armored Pokémon, releases Presents, which explode around the Armored Pokémon, forcing it to drop below the smoke. Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, and Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, the Armored Pokémon blocking them with Safeguard. Bayleef uses Grass Pledge, as the grass energy tower surrounds the Armored Pokémon, blinding it. Ian: Super Power! Drill Run! Feraligatr grabs Hitmontop, muscles flexing. It throws Hitmontop horn first, as Hitmontop spins, brown energy being released from the parting air. Drill Run crashes into the Safeguard, piercing through and grazing the Armored Pokémon on the side, breaking part of its armor. Hitmontop crashes into the wall behind, partially digging into it, his head now stuck. Giovanni: That’s it? All that smoke and fire for that? Ian: We landed a blow. Severing a few cables with it too. I hope it’s not too important. Giovanni looks confused, as the Armored Pokémon begins to releases a wailing moan. The Pokémon begins to fight off the armor, grabbing and pulling off the helmet, revealing its purple, catlike alien face. Giovanni: What are you doing?! You are mine to command! Ian: Pokémon! You are owned by no one! This man thinks he can control you, but that is not true! You control yourself! You can break free, and be at peace. Giovanni: I created you! I own you! You shall obey, ak! The Alien Pokémon lifts Giovanni with Psychic, choking him as it does. The Pokémon stares at Giovanni with its evil angry eyes, as it lets him drop, Giovanni passed out now. Ian: (Panting) We, won. Clefairy strikes Arbok with Meteor Mash, it dropping in defeat. Ariana stomps the ground, pouting. Ariana: No, no, no! I can’t lose to a weakling like you! The battles around them were dying down, Team Rocket defeated. The Police are now there, a platoon of Growlithe pouncing at the Rocket Grunts. Ariana returns Arbok, then takes off running. Elise: Clefairy! Let’s stop her with your new attack! Dazzling, Gleam! Clefairy hops in front of Ariana, releasing Dazzling Gleam, it blinding and causing Ariana to stumble and fall. A Growlithe pounces and pins her down, Officer Jenny standing over her. Jenny: Hello, Rocket. You’re under arrest. The Alien Pokémon rips off the rest of its armor, it breaking as it hits the floor. The Alien Pokémon gets ready to fly off. Ian: Wait! The Pokémon turns to look at Ian, who limps as he walks towards it. Ian: Please, who are you? What is your name? If you are the only one of your kind, then you’re the only one who can tell me. The Pokémon lowers itself to the ground, touching its ball finger to Ian’s forehead. Pokémon: (Telepathically) Mewtwo. I was cloned from Mew, making me the second. So I take the name, as the world’s most dangerous Pokémon. Ian: You’re not dangerous. Any Pokémon can be dangerous under a bad trainer. You now have the chance to change what you think you are. Mewtwo stares at Ian, as it floats into the air. It then flies off, speeding off like a bullet. End Scene There is a stage set up in front of the Indigo Plateau, a large crowd gathered around it. News crews are surrounding the area, it being broadcasted. Most of the trainers involved with the incident against Team Rocket are there, as Ian is sitting on a chair on the stage, extremely jittery. Up to the microphone is a very short man in a suit and hat, and a large white beard covering his face. Satoshi: Hello everyone! For those who don’t know, I am Satoshi, the head of the Pokémon Association, the group that regulates the rules of all official Pokémon battling! A few days ago, Team Rocket, a terrorist group, unleashed a terrible plot to take over the Kanto and Johto region. Fortunately, we had a hero in our midst. Let me introduce, Ian! The crowd cheers, as Ian stands to walk up next to Satoshi. He’s extremely shaky and is sweating profusely. Elise: He doesn’t look good at all. Conway: He hates public spaces. And talking to people in general. Public speaking? It’s probably his worse nightmare. That being said, this is a common phobia. Satoshi: The Association agreed with a decision in how to thank Mr. Ian. Since he defeated Giovanni, a corrupt gym leader, we are naming him the next Viridian City gym leader! The crowd cheers in excitement, as Ian looks overwhelmed. Satoshi pulls on his sleeve, getting his attention. He gives Ian the mic, as Ian takes it. Ian: (Voice shaky) Uh, hi. I, Ian stops, hyperventilating. The crowd is silent, as Ian looks around the crowd. Gary shakes his head as if not surprised, while Harrison gives him a thumbs up. Elise smiles at him, Togepi chirping in her arms. Conway tilts his glasses up, and Ian spots Bruno near the back of the crowd, his face stern. Ian closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Ian: I stand on this stage, as I defeated the boss. But, I am not the only hero. (He points out to the crowd.) I look out into this crowd, which is filled with the other trainers who chose to fight against Team Rocket as well, to everyone who had the courage to fight for what was right! The crowd cheers loudly at that, Ian giving a sigh of relief. Satoshi: Thank you, thank you Ian for that lovely speech. Satoshi reaches for the mic, as Ian raises it above his reach, indicating that he wasn’t done. Satoshi gives him a glare. Ian: While I appreciate being acknowledged as worthy for such a position, I am turning down the offer to become the Viridian City gym leader. The crowd starts muttering among themselves, as Satoshi’s face turns angry red. Ian: I came to participate in this tournament to battle you, the trainers, in my quest to the top, which I’m sure we all share. Actions speak louder than words, and I plan to battle as many of you as I can, AT THE SILVER CONFERENCE! The trainers cheer, as the Association staff looks baffled. Bruno smiles with approval, disappearing into the crowd. Satoshi regains composure, and swipes the mic from Ian. Satoshi: Yes, yes. Thanks. The Silver Conference will commence at Silver Town on Mt. Silver in three days. That should be more than enough time for all participating trainers to make it there and register. So, head on out! Main Events * Ian and his Pokémon defeat Giovanni, and free Mewtwo. * Mewtwo is named. * Elise's Clefairy learns Dazzling Gleam, which Elise names. * Ian's Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop, and learned Drill Run. * Ian is offered the position of the Viridian City gym leader, but he turns it down. * Giovanni, Petrel and Ariana are arrested. * Cobalt takes ownership of Giovanni's Persian. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary Oak * Harrison * Pryce * Misty * Brock * Erica * Koga * Blaine * Lt. Surge * Franklin * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Clair * Bruno * Satoshi Villains * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Proton ** Ariana ** Archer ** Cobalt Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Tyrogue (Ian's, evolves) * Hitmontop (Ian's, newly evolved) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Houndoom (Conway's) * Blastoise (Gary's) * Houndoom (Harrison's) * Blaziken (Harrison's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Tangela (Erika's) * Geodude (Brock's) * Magnemite (Lt. Surge's) * Magmar (Blaine's) * Golbat (Koga's) * Exeggcute (Franklin's) * Murkrow (Falkner's) * Ursaring (Whitney's) * Hitmontop (Chuck's) * Misdreavus (Morty's) * Kingdra (Clair's) * Yanma (Bugsy's) * Forretress (Jasmine's) * Weezing (Proton's) * Voltorb (Proton's) * Persian (Cobalt's) * Ditto (Cobalt's) * Onix (Bruno's) * Machamp (Bruno's) * Mewtwo (Giovanni's, freed) * Lugia (Archer's) * Articuno (Pryce's) * Arbok (Ariana's) * Growlithe (Officer Jenny's) * Furret * Sneasel * Tentacruel * Dunsparce * Grimer * Kingler * Hitmonlee * Skarmory * Jolteon Trivia * Harrison's Blaziken marks the debut of Generation III Pokémon outside of crossovers. * Cobalt reveals his identity as Vance the Elite Four Champion. * Giovanni, Ariana and Petrel are arrested. It's not specifically stated what happened to Proton, Cobalt or Archer. * Pryce's Articuno is the same one that appeared in Vs. Articuno. * Satoshi, the head of the Pokémon Association, is named after the creator of Pokémon. * Ian's refusal of becoming gym leader will create tensions between him and the Pokémon Association later on. * Ian's Hitmontop is illegal to get in Generation VI, when this was written, as Hitmontop can only learn Drill Run via Move Tutor in Generation V games. ** I planned him knowing the move in this story before this change occurred, and kept it because it was the best move for the story plot. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research